Angelo
Angelo is the titular alien character of the show. He is usually the one responsible for the outlandish situations which create problems for him and/or the other characters in the show. Characteristics Personality Angelo is an optimistic and enthusiastic character who is very much fun loving and childlike - making him someone many characters enjoy being around. For this same reason, these characters also regularly get pulled into his mad schemes or vice versa. These schemes of his usually involve inventions and ideas designed to help his friends - with varying degrees of success. However, Angelo is also quite naïve and is shown to lack some common sense - these being things assumed to be caused by his alien nature. This, and his unusual inventions cause him to be a very destructive character, despite his well intentions. He is also shown to crack impressions of both archetypes and pop culture characters regularly when speaking to people - sometimes using these impressions to wriggle out of trouble. Initially, Angelo was developed to be a guardian angel to Mike. This idea was mostly dropped in favour of him just being an fun alien, but there is still elements of that idea present in Angelo, even in the later episodes of the show. On multiple occasions, he is seen to be very protective of his friends - going to great lengths to ensure they remain happy. One particularly memorable moment of this was in the episode "A Wonderful Wife" (S6:E10) where Angelo takes Patti (Mother of Mike No.2, Mike Mason) to a reality where she never married her husband Barney and where Mike does not exist, to prove to her that she should forgive and take back Barney after she threatens divorce. Abilities As he is not from Earth, Angelo is seen to have many talents and skills which are superhuman in comparison to the humans he is around, some of which are listed here: * Ability to levitate/walk on walls and ceilings - the most well known ability of Angelo's - allows him to leap onto the ceiling from the floor and to hover off the ground. It is even shown that Angelo usually sleeps while levitating off the ground. * Ability to create devices and machines from Earth technology - Angelo is frequently seen in the show to create 'magical' devices from domestic items such as fridges and hairdryers. Some inventions have included a time machine, a 3D photocopier and a shrink ray. Angelo usually titles his inventions with "The Angelo, Patent-Pending..." as a prefix. This is the most commonly seen ability of the character. * Ability to create costumes and environments from thin air - While Angelo can be seen taking his time to create environments and put on costumes in certain scenes, it is also implied he can magic them up quickly if he needs to. In environments created by Angelo, there is usually an audio reverb/echo present. * Ability to talk to plants - Angelo has been seen to talk to plants in numerous episodes. In the episode, "Mother Finds Out" (S3:E11), Mr Pinner uses this as one piece of evidence that Angelo is an alien. * Regeneration - inspired by Doctor Who, was used in reality to transition from Tyler Butterworth to Tim Whitnall as the actor for Angelo. * Ability to Teleport/Appear out of nowhere - Allows Angelo to ping from one place to another. Examples include moments in "A Wonderful Wife" (S6:E10), "Private Angelo" (S8:E2) and the first episode. * Ability to walk/run at superspeed - Seen frequently in earlier episodes, but may have been eventually retconned as Angelo does not seem to do it beyond Series 4. * Telekinesis - on a few occasions in earlier episodes, Angelo is seen to be able to move objects with his mind. This may have been eventually retconned as it is not done by Angelo beyond Series 3. * Ability to reverse time - In "Mother Finds Out" (S3:E11) , just as Angelo is to be taken away by the Police, he reverses time by a few days by turning himself anti-clockwise rapidly with his hands on his head. This may have been eventually retconned as it is never done again by the character. Appearance Generally, Angelo is seen wearing brightly coloured attire which is unusual in comparison to the humans he is around. However, there is some degree of variation in what he wears throughout the eras of the show: * Initially, Tyler Butterworth's Angelo usually wore what would become the basic attire for the character- "normal" clothing albeit mismatched with patterned waistcoats. * During the Thames-era of Tim Whitnall's Angelo (Series 3 and 4), the character has a consistent look. Here, he wears a variation of matching shirts and waistcoats with either black or red boots and trousers. This was accesorised with a black badge featuring a red star and small white shooting star, which would pinned to his waistcoat or any costume worn by him. Finally, he also sports red dyed hair, a detail more noticable in Series 4. * At the start of the Tetra Films era (Series 5), Angelo returns to the mismatched styling like Tyler Butterworth's Angelo, however still consistently wears waistcoats and shirts as opposed to other forms of clothing. * During Series 6 and 7, he is seen to wear baggy shirts and long waistcoats, accesorised with a silver "A" badge on the shirt's collar. * Nearer the end of the show's run, Angelo is seen to transition to wearing brightly coloured, patterned and lightweight clothing without a waistcoat. This final styling is believed by some to inspired Brian from "My Parents Are Aliens"'s choice of clothing, however this is up for debate. Backstory Pre-Show Very little is known about Angelo's time before arriving Earth, but there is still some revelations during the shows run: Origin Angelo hails from PtargGlad You Remember - Mike and Angelohttps://gladyouremember.webs.com/mikeangelo.htm, a planet speculated to be more advanced but similar to Earth with comparativley-superhuman inhabitants. In earlier incarnations of the show, Angelo's origins were intentionally ambigious to add mystery to the show and character. However, the earlier series' still contained hints to a more solid origin - the intro starts with an orange landscape with Angelo's ship; and the voiceover introduced in Series 3 which states he is from "another dimension, a different universe beyond infinity". During the middle period of the shows run - when Angelo's origin was still not concrete, a common answer used outside the show to explain where Angelo came from would be "somewhere between Canvey Island and the Horsehead Nebula" What's up Doc? S3:E20 - Interview with Tim Whitnall and Michael Benz (c. Series 7 /1995) - https://youtu.be/tLHzZ8yb3bs?t=506CITV's Starfax on Angelo (c. Series 5 /1993) - https://youtu.be/FCSM7bS9hUI?t=10 Known Family Angelo's only known family is his dad, who appears in the episode "Like Father, Like Son" (S6:E3) and his Auntie Jeannie who appears in "Mister Sensible" (S10:E10). Before the episode in which he appears, Angelo's Dad's relationship with his son is somewhat poor, with Angelo accusing him of never once listening to him. However, they both solve their issues within the episode. Reputation In the episode "A Turn Up For The Books" (S9:E10), it's revealled that Angelo has been a subject of suspision for a long time over his interferances on Earth. On a more minor note, it is also revealed in the episode that Angelo borrowed a copy of "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day" from Central Galactic Library before crashing on Earth, and never returned it - which caused Mr X, a 'librarian', to arrive demanding the books return. This in reality was a distraction to allow Mr X to spy on Angelo to allow him to be prosecuted. During the Show It is unknown as to why Angelo left his home planet - but whatever happened, he arrived to Earth with no knowledge of where he was, who he was or where he came from. As seen in the titles, Angelo arrives in a pyramid-shaped transporter which morphs into the wardrobe he emerges from in the first episode "Mike Meets Angelo" (S1:E1). In this episode, Mike King (Mike no.1) opens the wardrobe after hearing strange noises from it which releases Angelo from inside. Initially, both him and Mike are terriffied of each other - with Angelo cowering in one corner of the ceiling. Eventually, they learn that the other is not dangerous and become friends. Rita King, Mike's mother learns of Angelo soon into the first series, and is also weary of him at first. However, they too end up friendly - with Rita and Mike both striving to maintain Angelo's secret from the rest of the world. At the start of Series 3 (in the episode "The New Angelo"), Angelo mysteriously falls ill. He deteriorates quickly and ends up near death on the sofa - but regenerates into Tim Whitnall's Angelo before anything worse happens to him. Then, at the start of Series 4 - Mike King leaves and instead Ellie (who is staying for a few weeks) fills the role as Angelo's sidekick. This would change again at the start of Series 5 with the introduction of Mike Mason, the nephew of Rita, who would remain as his sidekick until the end of Series 10. In the episode "Like Father, Like Son", Angelo's Dad arrives in a ship and tries to beckon him to come home with him. Angelo reluctantly agrees at first, but eventually convinces his dad to leave him on Earth. At the beginning of Series 7, Rita is replaced as the head of the household with Scottish housekeeper Katy - who is equally sceptical of Angelo's plans and experiments, if not slightly more than Rita. In "A Turn Up For The Books" (S9:E10), Angelo is sent to trial in a galactic court, in a sequence presumably influenced by the Sixth Doctor serial "The Trial of a Time Lord" in Doctor Who. Angelo enjoys a brief stint of fame under the guise of Hank Sinatra - an American-accented country singer who he wins in-universe TV talent show "Stairway to the Stars" in the episode "Stars in His Eyes" (S10:E7). In Series 11, his sidekick became Michaela "Mickey" Fawkes-Bentley, the third and only female Mike. Finally, in Series 12, he was sidkicked by Katy's nephew, Mike (no.4). After the Show It is unknown as to what happened to Angelo, nor the other characters after the last episode "The Return of Hank Sinatra" (S12:E10). The show ends with Mr. Huckleberry congratulating 'Hank' and his friends on their performance at a large concert watched by over 100 million (in which the group mess up, but the audience finds it hilarious enough to be a success) without anything being rounded off. It may be the case, considering the suggestions in this scene, that Angelo might have enjoyed further success as Hank, however it is difficult to tell as to what happened to him next. References Category:Characters Category:Titular Characters Category:Articles featured on the front page Category:Angelo